


Quitting

by Menhera_Piers



Series: Dreamscape Stuff [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Oneshot, Phone Calls, avoiding the subject, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menhera_Piers/pseuds/Menhera_Piers
Relationships: Olive | Oleana & Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: Dreamscape Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839406
Kudos: 1





	Quitting

Oleana’s hands were shaky as she picked up the phone and called Rose. She was actually having second thoughts about this, but quickly brushed them off. She’d already committed to this decision and she wouldn’t back down now, thank you very much.

Rose picked up almost right away. “Hello, Oleana! Bit of a strange time to call, isn’t it?”

“I suppose. It’s a little important, though.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

She thought a moment, fidgeting with the hem of her jacket, then quietly sighed. “I’d like to hear how you’re doing first. It’s been a while since I last asked and that’s quite rude of me, in hindsight.”

“I’m fine, just very confused. Usually you’re so straight-to-the-point.”

She had to force an amused chuckle.

“What about you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Rose, do I really seem like the kind of woman who would say something without being sure?”

“.....no. Which is why a lot of people respect you. You’re a great addition to the company and an even better person. I’m genuinely not sure if we’d be able to make it without you.”

She didn’t say anything, just simply bit her lip.

“Sorry, I’m getting off-track, aren’t I?”

“No, you’re fine. Talk as much as you want.” Her voice came out in an uncharacteristic mumble.

“Oleana, are you _sure_ you’re okay? You seem really out of it.”

“......that’s irrelevant.”

“You know I care about you. If anything’s wrong, please tell me and I’ll do what I can to help.”

She took a deep breath before speaking again. “Take me off of the company records. I’m quitting.”

Before Rose could reply, she hung up and turned off her phone.


End file.
